White Chrono Ranger Series
by White-Chrono-Ranger
Summary: Who's the newest member of the Time Force team?
1. Creation of a New Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers Time Force, Saban does. I do however own Reese McDaniel, the new White Time Force Ranger, and anything to do with her Powers.  
  
Creation of a New Ranger  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
Reese McDaniel silently walks around the city of Silver Hills, California. She is walking in the shopping district at the moment. She'd heard about the futuristic Power Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, the ones who traveled time. She even knew all about the technology that was used to create the Lightspeed Powers for the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. She even knew how to use it and had begun an experiment to make her her own set of Powers. A long remembered promise had been made many years before, 'I'm gonna be a Power Ranger, I'm gonna save people and fight evil.' Reese smiled as she remembered her promise. She had almost finished with her new Powers. Her Powers were the White Time Force Powers, and her dream was just about to become true.  
Suddenly a teleportation beam caught her attention. She saw several of Ransik's Cyclobots begin to attack innocent civilians. Reese looked around but didn't see any signs of the Time Force Rangers. Reaching into her backpack, Reese pulled out what looked to be a Chrono Morpher, a golden version of the Time Force Rangers morphers. "Time For . . . Time Force." she morphed into the newest Ranger, the White Time Force Ranger. Her armor was made of purest white, with a silverish shield. At her side she carried a Chrono Blaster and for her weapon she called on the Time Katana.  
Reese dove into the platoon of Cyclobots. She kicked and punched her way through, but couldn't fight them off on her own. "I need help." she yelled into her helmet communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
Circuit gets the transmission at the Clock Tower and yells to Trip, "Trip, I have an incoming communication from . . ."  
"From who?" Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger, asks coming downstairs.  
"From the White Time Force Ranger." Circuit replies.   
He replays the message, "I need help." a female voice yells. "I'm in the Silver Hills shopping district." the voice finishes. Katie and Lucas, the Yellow and Blue Time Force Rangers, walk into the room.   
"Who was that?" Katie asks.  
"Apparently, a new Ranger. The White Time Force Ranger." the green haired man tells them.  
"Well it sounds like she needs some help." Lucas says. Circuit pulls up the fight. "And it looks like she needs it now." he finishes.  
"Call Jen and Wes, Circuit." Trip says. "We're on our way."  
"Time For . . . Time Force." the three call together. They morph into the Blue, Yellow, and Green Time Force Rangers. They teleport to the newest Rangers location.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the park of Silver Hills, Jen and Wes are having a nice, quiet picnic. Both are relaxing, Wes laying down on his side, leaning on his elbow so that he can stare at Jen, and Jen leaning up against a tree, looking down at Wes. "So, are you having fun now, Jen?" Wes asks playfully. Jen had been quiet and reserved as of late, which concerned Katie, Trip, and Lucas, so Wes had told them he'd take her on a little picnic and try to cheer her up. He kinda had a feeling he knew what was wrong.  
"Most definitely. I've missed having this alone time with you. It's just what we both needed." she smiles, that one smile that makes him melt, gently pushing him onto his back. She laughs at the shocked look on his face, then he smiles.  
"Now that's something I like to see and hear." he says with a smile of his own.  
"What's that?" Jen asks smiling that smile again.  
"That. That gorgeous smile of yours and that cute little laugh of yours. I'm so glad I could get you smiling again." he sits up and leans over to kiss her. Just as their lips are about to meet, their communicators go off. Wes pulls back and answers it, "What's up, Circuit?"  
"The White Time Force Ranger is fighting some of Ransik's Cyclobots in the shopping district of Silver Hills." the tiny robot replies. "She called for help. Trip, Katie, and Lucas have already gone to assist her, but I was told to call you two as well." he finishes. "You're help is needed now."  
Wes looks over at Jen and mouths 'White Time Force Ranger?' She shakes her head showing she doesn't know who this new Ranger could be. "We're on our way." he tells Circuit, ending the communication. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asks her gently as he sits up.  
"I mean when we got our morphers, there were only five, one for the each of us: Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green." she tells him. "I promise you I don't know anything about a White Ranger."   
Wes stands and helps Jen up. "I believe you." he smiles. "But I think that the others need us now, and we can try to figure out who this White Ranger is at a more appropriate time." he says. "Time For . . . Time Force." they say together and morph into the Red and Pink Time Force Rangers. They then teleport to the scene of the battle to help their friends and hopefully newest ally.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese is busy fighting all of the Cyclobots when she notices that some have now gone over and begun to attack the other five Time Force Rangers. "Wow!" she mouths. She starts to punch her way towards the other Rangers. When the Cyclobots start to pile up on her again she calls, "Time Katana." and pulls out a long, white hilted saber. Reese forces all the Cyclobots off of her and finally can fight them off better.  
Jen and Wes are fighting back-to-back when they see Reese force all of the Cyclobots off of her. "Whoa!"   
"Time Freeze!" Reese yells slashing her saber at the Cyclobots, causing all of the Cyclobots to freeze on the spot.  
"How'd you do that?" Trip asks.  
"Better yet, who are you?" Lucas asks seriously.  
"I'll explain later, but right now we better finish them off. They'll unfreeze in a couple of seconds." Reese tells them, as she starts slashing through some of the Cyclobots. Sure enough they unfroze, but when they noticed what had happened, they teleported away. "Time Glider." Reese yells. When she notices the way the others are looking at her, she says, "Look I'd tell you who I was and everything, but then you'd try to take my Powers away from me. So if you guys ever need any help, I'll be around." she finishes and vanishes.  
"Ok, let's go back to the Clock Tower and try to figure this out." Jen orders. The Rangers teleport back to the Clock Tower.  
  
TBC  
What will happen with the new Time Force Ranger? What's happening between Jen and Wes? Let me know what you think, and I'll work on the next chapter. 


	2. Meeting Up with the Past

Authors Notes: Few slight changes that didn't get fixed in Creation of a New Ranger. 1) It's Reese Collins, not Reese McDaniel. 2) Reese is the White Chrono Ranger, not the White Time Force Ranger. Sorry for any confusion this might cause.  
  
Meeting Up with the Past  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
"We need to figure out who this girl is." Jen states. She and Wes are sitting a little ways away from the rest of their teammates. They're trying to figure out who the newest Ranger is and if they might somehow know her.  
"We need to find her first." Wes says. "That'll make it a little bit easier to figure out who she is, I mean." He looks over his shoulder to make sure none of the other Rangers are looking, then he takes Jen's hand. She looks up at him and smiles.  
"Rangers, Cyclobots and Nadira are attacking civilians in the park." Circuit announces. Wes and Jen let go of each others hands. "The White Chrono Ranger is there now. It looks like she's gonna need help again too. She's way out numbered."  
"Circuit, can you make contact with her?" Katie asks.  
"If she can contact us, I should be able to contact her." the little robotic owl tells her.  
"Try to then. Let her know that we are on our way." Lucas orders.  
"I'm on it. You guys better morph and go though." Circuit replies. He begins to contact the White Chrono Ranger.  
"Time for . . . Time Force." the Rangers yell. They each morph and teleport to the park.   
  
* * *  
  
"White Chrono Ranger, come in." Circuit says into Reese's helmet communicator.  
"Yes, I'm a little busy, Circuit. What can I do for you?" she asks, while fighting Cyclobots off of herself.  
"How do you know my name? Never mind. The other Rangers asked me to tell you that they are on their way. They should be there any minute." the little owl replies. The Rangers land and begin to fight the Cyclobots.  
"They're here, thanks Circuit." White Chrono says to him, ending the communication.  
"Finally, you decided to help your little friend." Nadira says. "She's gonna need it. So many Cyclobots, so few Rangers." she laughs.  
"Yeah, well we have to take you down, Nadira." Wes yells, fighting off a bunch of Cyclobots. "Don't you and your father know by now that you can't win."  
"You're under arrest, Nadira." Jen yells, holding up her Time Force badge.  
"Ha, first you gotta get past my mutants first. Canimator, take care of these little Power Rangers." Nadira orders. The mutant appears and starts to go after Trip. Nadira teleports away so that she doesn't have to fight.  
"I don't think so." White Chrono yells as she dives at the mutant. She grabs it and forces it away from Trip. "You gotta get through me, to get to them." she says as she begins to punch and kick at the mutant.  
"Alright, you should be very easy. One little Ranger versus me. Too easy." Canimator says to the newest Ranger. White Chrono pulls out her Time Katana and begins to slash at Canimator. Jen looks up and notices the newest Ranger taking on the mutant by herself, but can't get to her.  
"Wes, I can't get to the White Chrono Ranger. Can you?" Jen asks into her helmet communicator.  
"No, there's just too many Cyclobots in my way." Wes replies back. "Lucas, Katie, Trip, can any of you get near the White Chrono Ranger and Canimator?" he asks the other Rangers.  
"Nope, I can't get through these Cyclobots." Trip yells back.  
"Neither can I, she's too far away." Katie says.  
"No." Lucas says. "But I'm trying to."  
Canimator trips the White Chrono Ranger and jumps on top of her. He begins to pound on her. 'Great, there's too many Cyclobots for any of them to help me.' Reese thinks to herself. "Help!" she yells into her helmet communicator anyways.  
Wes and Jen both look up at the same time and notice that Canimator is on top of the White Chrono Ranger. They look at each other and nod. "Chrono Sabers." they yell, calling on their weapons and quickly they dispatch of the Cyclobots in their way. They then go after Canimator. "Time Blasts!" they yell together and point their Chrono Sabers at Canimator. After getting hit hard, Canimator rolls off White Chrono and then runs. Jen runs to check on the White Chrono Ranger.  
"You ok?" Jen asks as Wes runs towards them.  
"Yeah, thanks mom and dad." White Chrono replies. 'Whoops, not supposed to let them know who I am yet.' she thinks to herself. She raises her communicator to her lips. "Time Glider!" she yells. She jumps onto the glider and flies away before either Wes or Jen can question her.  
"Wait." Jen yells towards White Chrono.  
"Too late, she's gone." Wes says. "We'll have to look for her a whole lot harder than we already are." He looks around and notices that the Cyclobots have run away as well. "Let's go guys, we got alot of things to figure out." he yells to the rest of the team. The Time Force Rangers teleport back to the Clock Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
When the Rangers return to the Clock Tower, they demorph. Jen waits until Katie, Trip, and Lucas aren't paying attention to her and Wes. Katie, Trip, and Lucas walk over to Circuit and begin to search for any trace of the White Chrono Ranger. "What did the White Chrono Ranger mean when she thanked us, Wes?" Jen asks the Red Time Force Ranger. "I mean she called us 'mom and dad'?" she says.  
"I don't know. Maybe Captain Logan will know who she is and anything about her Powers or something like that." he replies. "You wanna try and contact him?" he asks her.  
"Yeah. We need to know all we can about this new Ranger." she looks around and notices that the others and Circuit aren't close enough to their communications equipment to hear their conversation with Captain Logan. She motions to Wes to follow her. They walk over to the equipment and turn it on. They contact Captain Logan in the year 3000.  
"Jen, what's the matter?" Captain Logan of Time Force asks the Pink Time Force Ranger.  
"Captain, do you know anything about the White Chrono Rangeror her Powers?" Jen asks her commanding officer.  
"No, Jen, we haven't even worked on Powers for a White Ranger yet. We have plans for one, but haven't even begun to work on them." he tells her. "Is there some sort of problem?"  
"Not really. We just have a White Ranger here in 2001 and she said something that just shocked Wes and myself. Look we'll try to figure it out on our own. Thank you, sir." Jen says as she logs off the communication unit.Jen turns towards Wes. "So what do you think?" she asks.  
"I think we should go and check out the park for any clues we can come upon." he says to her.  
"I agree." she says. She then turns towards the other Rangers. "Hey, Wes and I are gonna go and check out the park. See if we can find any clues on the White Chrono Ranger." the others nod to the two of them. Jen and Wes go outside and climb onto his motorcycle. Jen wraps her arms tightly around Wes' waist as they pull of to go to the park.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese is in a different part of the park. She senses that Wes and Jen are on their way. 'What was I thinking? Giving them that kind of clue as to who I really am. They're not supposed to know yet.' she asks herself. 'I have one loose end left to tie up. I have to get to my Time Warp before they find it. I have to close it, so they don't know what time I came from.' Reese takes off towards her Time Warp.  
  
* * *  
  
Wes and Jen arrive in the park. Wes parks his motorcycle and he and Jen take off their helmets. He takes her hand as they walk to where they guess that the White Chrono Ranger first appeared. They look around and suddenly spot a Time Warp."What the . . . Jen, is that what I think it is?" Wes asks her.  
"That's a Time Warp. I wonder where it leads to?" Jen says aloud.  
They start to walk towards it, when it closes right before they're eyes. Unseen by both of them, Reese comes from behind them and quickly closes the Time Warp. 'There, all loose ends are tied up.' Reese says to herself. She runs off before Wes and Jen can notice her."What? Where'd it go?" Wes asks, not knowing much about Time Warps.  
"It closed. But how? Who closed it?" Jen says aloud again. She gets ready to go into scan mode.  
  
TBC  
What will Jen find while in scan mode? Where does the mysterious Time Warp lead to? Find out in the next chapter of the White Chrono Ranger series. 


End file.
